


Past Your Defenses

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Canute learning to defend himself, Kissing, M/M, Tension, Thorfinn is kinda oblivious, the start of a beautiful relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Canute had decided that enough was enough, he needed to learn how to defend himself with at least the basics. He one day asks Thorfinn to do so and it leads to an interesting end.





	Past Your Defenses

Thorfinn sized up Canute, he was certainly taller than himself but that made no difference. So what if he was tall? In the end all fall the same beneath him. Canute had never bothered to learn to fight, so he was trying to make up for it now by asking him to teach at night when the other vikings were asleep to avoid the embarrassment of his lacking knowledge. Thorfinn stepped sideways, then sideways again. Canute had almost everything exposed with his no-defense and lack of practical knowledge. Time to teach the way he himself had been taught.

The hard way.

Thorfinn snaked forward with blinding speed, sliding easily past Canute’s lack of defense and stopped his fist just under the prince’s chin before jerking it back and doing the same with a multitude of precise strikes up his side to his chest, never once touching the other man before darting back to a safe distance. Canute let out a sound, eyes widened and chest stilled as he looked from himself to Thorfinn and his neutral face.

“Again,” Thorfinn grunted moments before running back at Canute who had barely registered the word before taking a step back.

This time instead of a frontal assault he opted for sliding behind and attacking from behind, tapping quickly against Canute’s back horizontally to represent a blade striking and pushing just enough to knock him off balance. Canute took several steps forward, turning to strike instinctually in return. In answer, Thorfinn grabbed Canute’s wrist, using the momentum and moving into the fall, locking one wrist above and the other out to the side while he straddled the other man who had begun to breathe heavily with a flush creeping crossing his face. Thorfinn breathed equally hard as something nagged in the back of his brain. Canute locked eyes with him and that’s when Thorfinn realized what it was.

He liked the prince.

The knowledge brought a blush to his own cheeks, but he made no move to get away. He simply stayed still, the two staring into the other’s eyes as the tension ramped up to unbelievable heights until Thorfinn leaned forward in instinct. Then he made their lips meet.


End file.
